Mole Removal
Mole Removal is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Mole * Hedge Featuring * Pesty * Licky * Ant Family Appearances * Wilt Plot Hedge picks up a watering can and goes to tend to his garden, only to see that half of it has been dug up. He looks around in horror until discovering the culprit still digging aimlessly though his lawn before descending into his underground home. Hedge decides to call an exterminator to deal with the pest once and for all. In the garden next door, Wilt is puzzled as Licky is shown licking some of the flowers. An ant passes by and catches Licky's attention. As he sticks his tongue into an anthill, Pesty's van arrives. Hedge explains his problem and Pesty does the first thing that comes to his mind. He turns on a hose and sticks it into one of the molehills left behind. The water flows all the way under the ground until the Mole notices he has a leaky roof. So he puts a bucket in the area. Pesty cranks up the hose to allow more water to seep. The only thing this does is give the Mole his own indoor swimming pool. In a tunnel just a few inches above, the Ant Family runs from Licky's tongue. Since this proves unsuccessful, Pesty releases toxic fumes into the ground. The pesticides completely miss the Mole's home and flow into another tunnel, leading to the ants' home. Licky ingests the fumes and throws up. His vomit goes all the way through the tunnel and shoots out from a molehill in Hedge's lawn, disgusting him and Pesty. With no other options left, Pesty resorts to drilling a hole. Hedge objects to this since it would ruin his garden further. Meanwhile, the ants stop right in front of the drill as it digs through the soil. Licky's tongue pursues them and ends up coiled to the drill. As a result, Licky is pulled into the anthill and disembowelled. The drill hits a pipe and causes oil to leak out. Hedge believes he has struck it rich and thinks of fancy new garden plans. The drill eventually knocks out the Mole's power, so he lights a match in order to see. Contact with the oil sparks a massive fire, followed by an explosion which reduces Hedge's garden to a crater. Hedge himself is now burnt to a skeletal crisp. Pesty has survived the impact and notices the Mole's charred remains. He sees he has gotten rid of the pest and happily drives off. The Ant Family now uses Licky's corpse as a new home, while Wilt wonders how to get it off his lawn. Moral "Don't make a mountain out of a molehill." Deaths # Licky's tongue and organs are ripped out of his body. # Hedge and the Mole are burnt by the explosion. Trivia * This is the third episode Wilt survives, after An Eye for Gardening and Full Bloom. * Licky's death and the aftermath of which mirror the events of Tongue in Cheek. * At one point, this episode was going to be called You Know the Drill. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 67 Episodes